Finding Myself
by BadRoseGal
Summary: This story is very different from others I've come across. Bella is Harry's twin sister. She went to Forks, or did she? Bella struggles with reputations and bad habits and boys. Everybody knows her name but nobody knows her story. Set in Goblet of Fire. First chapter is mostly background details. Read and REVIEW. Regular updates
1. Background (years 1 - 3)

**This is a new story that I'm just trying out. First 3 chappies will be a tester and then I want to know if you guys want me to continue.**

**I've already written the first 12 chapters but I'm still open for ideas and opinions.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Background (years 1 – 3)

*1st year*

Harry and I got onto the train excited to be going to Hogwarts. We found a compartment with our new friend, Ron Weasley. The three of us chatted excitedly. Harry had unconsciously flipped his hair and Ron Weasley gasped as he saw Harry's lightning bolt scar. He went crazy when he found out we were Harry and Isabella Potter – the twins that survived the killing curse that Voldemort threw at them.

Soon we got to Hogwarts and it was time for us to be sorted into our houses. Everything was so beautiful. The illusions on the roof, the chandeliers and the candles looked like they were hanging from the sky. It was all so perfect. I looked around at the tables and recognised the four different houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I wasn't sure what house I wanted to be in. Ron was telling us how he wanted to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. He said that most Slytherin's grow up to be dark wizards and witches.

Professor McGonagall directed us so we were standing in front of the hall. There was an ugly old hat perched on a stool in front of us. She explained that we would sit on the stool and she'd put the hat on our heads to determine which house we were in then she began calling names.

I observed as others got sorted into their houses. Ron was elated when he got sorted into Gryffindor like his older brothers. Another boy we had a rude encounter with earlier, Draco, was sorted into Slytherin and he looked so chuffed about it. The hat didn't even touch his head before it exclaimed "Slytherin!" in its loud voice.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called and the entire hall immediately went silent, people shifting forward in their seats waiting to see which house my brother would be sorted into.

Harry walked forward tentatively and the hat was put on his head. The hat stayed on his head for ages, longer than anyone else, until it finally exclaimed "Gryffindor!" Harry smiled looking absolutely pleased as he walked over to the house that was currently going crazy. Even the headmaster gave a big applause.

"Isabella Potter," Professor McGonagall called out and again the entire hall went silent. I took a deep breath and slowly walked forward. I sat on the chair and the hat was put on my head.

"Mm, another Potter? Where should we put you?" the hat said.

_I don't really mind, as long as I fit in._ I thought back to the hat.

"Hmm, well you're cunning and sly..." the hat spoke, "and loyal, yes very loyal," the hat continued. "So where to put you?" it asked me.

I rolled my eyes. This hat was annoying me.

"Mm, and impatient too? Aren't you an interesting little one..." the hat said, "you will achieve great things one day, very great things."

The hat took another minute or two debating and then yelled out, "Slytherin!"

The entire hall was stunned for a moment then the Slytherin's started clapping and cheering for me as I made my way over to my new house.

*3rd year*

At the beginning of my 3rd year Dumbledore sent me away from Hogwarts for my protection. I didn't understand why he wanted to protect me or what he wanted to protect me from. And why didn't he send Harry away? It would make more sense for Dumbledore to want to protect Harry. He always seemed to like Harry more than me.

Anyway, I went to a small town named Forks in America... **(Insert Twilight + New Moon until Edward leaves)**

When I came back to start my 4th year I was pissed because I had missed out on so much so I used the time-turner Dumbledore had given Hermione and went back to the beginning of third year. Dumbledore had no idea. So while I was here at Hogwarts for my third year I was also in Forks with a bunch of vegetarian vampires and shape shifters.

Because of the heartbreak and pain I experienced in Forks, in just one year I managed to change my entire reputation here at Hogwarts.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Next chapter starts at the beginning of 4th year.**

**Also, I haven't decided on a pairing yet so I'll put a poll up on my profile. I won't post the results up here because I know some people like to be surprised.**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **


	2. Triwizard Tournament

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts an favourites! It means so much to me. I love you guys so much.**

**__****Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page!**

**Discllaimer: SM owns Twilight and J. K. Rowling owns HP. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Triwizard Tournament

*4th year*

During my time at Hogwarts I had made a reputation for myself. I could bet the whole school knew my name - and not just because I was a Potter. Puberty definitely served me well. I had grown tall and slim and had reasonable sized assets. I was prettier than most of the girls in my year, if not all. My skin was smooth and pale; my hair long and full of life was jet black with highlights. I changed my highlights everyday with magic. Mostly they were green, red or electric blue but sometimes I went for more natural colours like blonde or brown. Today seeing as it was the first day of a new term my highlights were green to show some house spirit. Dumbledore didn't approve of my highlights at first but I managed to get my way.

I walked into the great hall with Harry, his friends trailing behind, excited for another year at Hogwarts. I didn't show it much but I loved Hogwarts. It was my home. I looked over to the Slytherin table looking for a place to sit. 3 years later and most people in my house still hadn't warmed up to me. I had managed to get some of their approval, like Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and his followers and some other cute guys that only liked me because I made out with them last year. I saw Pansy and Draco sitting together and decided to go join them.

"I'll see you later," I said to Harry and then walked towards my houses table.

"Hey," I said to Pansy as I sat next to her.

"Hi," Pansy said giving me a small half-hearted smile. So we weren't exactly friends but we did keep each other company.

"Draco," I greeted him.

"Izzy," he nodded his head at me.

"How were the holidays?" he asked me.

I knew Draco didn't exactly like me because of my brother but for some reason he still made the effort to talk to me. Sometimes I think it's because he wants to get info that he could use against Harry.

"They were good," I replied. "And yours?"

"Interesting," he smirked. I knew he wanted me to question but I honestly wasn't interested so I just nodded my head and looked towards Dumbledore as he began with the beginning of year speeches.

I wasn't really listening, every year it was always the same, so I sat there examining my nails and changing their colour with silent spells I had mastered. I had just changed them to red when Dumbledore said something that actually captured my interest.

"This year the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts," he said.

"Ooh, this should be fun," I said smirking and changed my nails back to normal.

Then Dumbledore started telling us some rules and then he mentioned the age restriction and that's when everyone went wild. People all around the hall started yelling about how ridiculous it was. Above all the voices you could clearly hear the Weasley twins yelling "That's rubbish!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore demanded and people immediately quietened down.

He then welcomed our two guest schools. They made quite an entrance. We were told to make them feel at home and then finally the feast began.

* * *

**So what do you think? Adore it? Despise it? REVIEW!**

_**Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page!**_

**Next update tomorrow!**


	3. Busy, Busy, Busy

**Okay, so not really the response I was hoping for. But thanks for the favourite and alert. ****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter more. **

**_IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and J. K. Rowling owns HP.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Busy, Busy, Busy

The next day I got ready for the day sporting my new look to match my reputation. My hair tied in a high ponytail with red highlights and my fringe covering my scar, my skirt rolled up so it stopped mid-thigh and some cherry flavoured lip gloss. When I was ready for the day I made my way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Are you staying after school to check out the losers putting their names into the goblet of fire?" Draco asked me as I sat down.

"I might swing by for a bit if I'm not too busy," I told him.

"Why would you be busy?" he asked me.

"I'm always busy," I told him smirking.

I then looked around the hall at everybody still excited from being back from the holidays. It had been a long holiday and my lips were craving a new conquest. Not too far away I saw Blaise Zabini eating his breakfast. I stared at him until he looked up at me and when he did I licked my lips and pursed them slightly. He looked at me questioningly and I raised an eyebrow challenging him. He smirked at me and then went back to eating his breakfast. I took that as an invitation. I was definitely finding him later.

After breakfast I made my way to potions. I sat next to Draco in potions. Snape always gave us special treatment, it made the Gryffindors loathe us. After potions we had DADA with Gryffindor. We had a new teacher this year, again.

I took my seat next to Harry. We were probably the only Slytherin/Gryffindor pair sitting next to each other. Then professor "mad-eye" moody came in. He was a downright crazy weirdo, I can tell you that. He started telling us how the Ministry doesn't believe we should be taught certain spells but he's going to teach them to us anywhere.

"Now, who can name an unforgiveable curse?" he asked.

Hermione's hand immediately shot up. She answered telling him about the imperius curse. He then performed the curse on a spider making it do whatever he wanted. He also performed the cruciatus curse torturing the poor animal. And finally the killing curse, avada kedavra.

My heart jumped at the sight, I wasn't prepared for that. Immediately images of my mother and father came to mind. I pushed them back not wanting to let it affect me.

"There are only two people known to have survived this curse and they are sitting in this very room," he said looking at us.

The entire class turned to look at us and I just kept my head high and stared straight ahead.

When the class was over I walked out with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hermione was blabbing on and on about classes and work and honestly I couldn't care less. We were about halfway to lunch when I saw Blaise standing ahead with some of his other friends. I smirked.

"I'll see you later," I muttered not even looking back at Harry before calling out, "Blaise!" and making my way over to him.

"Hey," I said when I got to him. "How were your holidays?" I asked touching his arm.

"Pretty good," he said and then started telling me some story I didn't care about.

I interrupted him saying, "That's a nice story," before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "but how about we find a nice little broom closet?" I asked and leaned back staring into his eyes.

The dilation in his pupils was a good enough answer for me. I held onto his hand and pulled him along behind me. We passed Harry and his crew along the way and he gave me a disapproving look, while Hermione looked disgusted and Ron looked... envious.

I ignored them and pulled Blaise into the nearest broom closet, making sure to be discrete. As soon as the door was closed Blaise pinned me against the wall and attacked my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

We had been in the closet for at least 10 minutes when the door suddenly slammed open. Blaise and I immediately broke apart flustered looking at our intruder.

Snape.

* * *

**So, a fan? a hater? REVIEW!**

**NB: Okay, so three chapters as promised. Review and tell me if you want me to continue. _Not continuing if there aren't at least 5 people that want me to continue._**


	4. Annoying Bitch

**So, people like the story so I'm going to continue publishing chapters :) Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts.**

_**Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page!**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and J. K. Rowling owns HP.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Annoying Bitch

"What is going on in here?" Snape demanded as he glared at the two of us.

"W-we, um," Blaise started stammering.

"Save it." Snape bellowed. "Get to lunch," he demanded pointing in the general direction of the great hall.

Blaise and I quickly ran out of the closet and when we were a safe distance away from Snape we started laughing. We quickly straightened our clothes and made ourselves presentable before walking into the great hall. We were late so of course everybody noticed. I ignored everybody and walked head held high to my usual spot next to Draco and Pansy.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Where were you?" Pansy asked curiously though I'm sure she knew exactly where I was.

I looked over to Blaise who went off to his own other friends. He started telling them something and then I'm pretty sure I heard someone say "nice!" and they all fist pumped him and clapped him on the back. He then looked my way and I just glared at him.

"Nowhere," I said pursing my lips and then I turned to the food in front of me.

I always made sure that my conquests thought I was angry with them – which weren't so hard seeing as they were usually douches – so that they don't get too attached. I sometimes go back to previous conquests, like Blaise, but never immediately.

After school I found myself sitting with a guy in the year above me as we observed the people putting their names into the goblet. It wasn't really interesting so I was flirting with the boy sitting next to me. He was really cute and just so damn kissable. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with so much force.

At first he was shocked and didn't move (honestly, did he not see this coming?) but then he started kissing me back. I moved my hand to his neck holding him close to me. I was glad when he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth.

After 15 minutes of snogging I pulled back from him smirking.

"Thanks," I said winking at him and then got up and walked away.

"Do you have to be such a slut?" Hermione's voice came from my left.

"Do you have to be so obsessed with me?" I countered turning to her and lifting my eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm not obsessed with you –" she started.

"You're just obsessed with showing everyone up," I interrupted her. "You think you're better than everyone just because of your grades. Well newsflash honey, there's a lot more to life than books. Or maybe you don't understand that because you don't have a life."

I could see that I had stung her. I slowly smirked watching her come at a loss for words and walked away. I sat by myself on the bench chewing gum and just observing everyone around me. Suddenly the twins, Fred and George, came bursting through the door with some people cheering after them.

"We've done it," the first one said.

"We've finished the potion," the other one finished.

They had been talking about a potion to let them across the line so they can put their names in the goblet. This I had to see. I smirked leaning forward.

"It's not going to work," Hermione just had to pipe in.

I rolled my eyes as everyone turned to her for an explanation.

"You see that ring," she said pointing at the ring around the goblet, "Dumbledore drew it himself," she explained that their dim-witted little brains could never outsmart Dumbledore's.

I got up annoyed with her voice. "I'd bet it works," I said and people turned to look at me. "How about you guys leave a little bit for me if you make it out unscathed." I said smirking at the twins.

They grinned slightly and then looked at each other and said, "Bottoms up" before downing the drinks.

They managed to get through the ring and put their names in the goblet. Everyone cheered for them. I was about to ask them for some when the goblet started acting up and suddenly Fred and George had grey beards and mustaches. They started yelling at each other and wrestling on the ground with everyone laughing.

"Told you so," Hermione said in her annoying voice.

Sometimes I just wished I could slap that child. I was about to walk over and just do that when suddenly the hall went quiet as Viktor Krum walked in and dropped his name in the goblet. All the girls swooned but I just rolled my eyes. He wasn't really my type.

* * *

**Amazed? Horrified? REVIEW!**

**__****Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page!**


	5. The Champions

**Okay, so I decided to just post this chapter now because it is ridiculously short. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be better.**

_**Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page**_**!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and J. K. Rowling owns HP.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Champions

Later that night we were all gathered to find out who would be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore of course gave some speeches and soon after began picking names from the goblet.

The first name that flew out was Fleur Delacour. She was a petite little girl that seemed to be loved by her fellow peers. Everyone cheered as she made her way forward. The next name was Cedric Diggory. He reminded me a bit of Edward... I shook my head not wanting to bring back the past. And the last name to be called out was, of course, Viktor Krum.

"I now present our Triwizard champions!" Dumbledore said gesturing to them and everyone cheered loudly.

Suddenly the goblets fire started acting up spewing in different ways. Slowly the teachers and students noticed this weird behaviour. Dumbledore observed the fire carefully clearly not understanding what was going on until a 4th piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it and read the name with a grave look on his face.

"Isabella Potter," he said softly at first and everybody gasped and started whispering to each other as they looked around the room for me. "Isabella Potter!" Dumbledore yelled angrily this time.

I was stunned motionless. My eyes stared wide at Dumbledore. I couldn't move. That is until someone on my right nudged me. I think it was Draco. I stood up shakily and then took a deep breath before walking forward with my head held high.

_Don't show people you're scared. Don't let them think you're weak._ I thought to myself.

I looked around at the people glaring at me. In the crowd I saw Harry looking at me as if silently asking "How could you do this?" I shook my head at him telling him that I didn't plan this. I saw Hermione looking at me with a shocked expression. I found Pansy looking at me enviously and Draco half glaring at me and half questioning me. When I got to Dumbledore he handed the piece of paper to me and I saw my name written in perfect cursive. It wasn't exactly my handwriting but someone was obviously trying to imitate it. But who could it be?

Once I was with the other champions I thought to myself, _why am I letting these people get to me? Why am I now taking note of their glares and hateful looks? I have a reputation! _I reminded myself. So as I stood there in front of everyone I held my head up high and let a small smirk slowly make its way onto my lips.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it'll be longer! Promise.**

**Entertained? Bored? REVIEW!**

**_Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page!_  
**


	6. Confrontations

**So sorry for the long wait! I got so caught up in school. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves!**

_**Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile page!**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and J. K. Rowling owns HP.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Confrontations

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked me as soon as we entered his office.

I just crossed my arms over my chest, "No." I answered innocently.

"Did you ask one of the older kids to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perhaps one of the boys," Snape piped in.

I smirked, he knew me too well. "No," I replied still smirking.

Dumbledore then explained the dangers to me. The other teachers were against me participating but Snape said that there was no going back now and I would have to compete. After another hour of Dumbledore talking to me and the other chosen champions I finally headed back to the common room.

When I got to the common room there were quite a few people in there talking amongst each other. As soon as I walked in everyone went silent and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed with the staring.

"How'd you do it?" a girl to my right asked me.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what she was referring to, as I walked towards the stairs that led to the girls dorms.

"Put your name in the goblet?" another boy asked.

Just as I reached the entrance of the stairs I turned around smirking at the people in front of me.

"That's confidential information that I'm afraid I can't release," I said and winked before turning around and heading up to my room.

The next morning I made my way down to the great hall earlier than usual. I was sporting blue highlights today. As I made my way to the hall I bumped into Harry.

"Hey," I said smiling at him and we walked together.

"Izzy, how did your name get called out of the goblet?" he asked me concerned.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Do you have any clue how you're going to do this?" he asked.

"Not really," I said pretty much ignoring him.

"You know this is gonna be dangerous," he said.

"I know," I said nonchalantly. "What do you think's gonna be for breakfast?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Bella, I don't think you realise how serious this is!" Harry said pulling me to a stop just outside the great hall.

"Don't call me Bella," I said with venom lacing my voice as I glared at him.

"Alright, Izzy," he said, "I just think you should be taking this more seriously. You know people die in this competition."

"I know," I replied. "And so what if I die? It's not like I have anything to live for." I said crossing my arms and looking away from Harry.

"Nothing to live for?" he repeated angrily. "What about for our parents who died so that we could live long happy lives."

My eyes snapped to meet Harry's. He was glaring at me and I could see the tears just threatening to spill.

"They didn't die for you to throw your life away," Harry said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Shut up!" I finally said. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled and stomped off into the hall.

A few people turned to look at us, mostly me, after my little outburst. I sat down at the Slytherin table and glared daggers at Harry as he walked in. For the entire duration of breakfast I was glaring daggers at Harry. I didn't even touch any food.

After school I sat in the common room trying to figure out what the first challenge could be. Dumbledore had given us no clues and it was actually starting to make me anxious. After several hours I couldn't take it anymore so I left the common room and found a cute Hufflepuff to make out with until dinner.

* * *

**What did you think? Too amazing? A total fail? REVIEW!**

_**Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the pole on my profile page!**_


End file.
